Mode d'emploi pour trouver le sommeil à l'attention des anges déchus
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Castiel a du mal à trouver le sommeil, où Dean l'aide, et où Sam *sait*. - Destiel


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je compte les moutons."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, deuxième round de l'année. L'idée m'est venue un soir, alors que j'avais du mal à m'endormir... J'ai pas mal écrit sur le sommeil, lors de ce marathon. :'D

**Note 2: **Attention : j'ai écrit ce texte car j'avais besoin de fluff, mais, hum. L'intérieur de la tête de Dean n'est pas fluffy. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Mode d'emploi pour trouver le sommeil à l'attention des anges déchus**

.

\- Dean?

Cela fait un mois maintenant que Cas vit au bunker avec eux. Il s'adapte doucement à sa nouvelle condition d'humain, même si certaines choses lui échappent encore.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Dean voudrait que Cas la conserve, cette innocence, cette engouement pour toutes les choses nouvelles.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

C'est le soir, la fin d'une journée de repos. Ils ont fini hier une chasse très difficile, dont ils se sont sortis par miracle; ils en avaient bien besoin, de cette journée passée à ne rien faire.

Cas fronce les sourcils, et cela fait des plis sur son front. Maintenant qu'il est humain, les rides vont rester gravées.

\- Dean. C'est quoi, exactement, "compter les moutons"?

Dean, qui buvait une gorgée de bière (la boisson des champions, même avant d'aller dormir), avale difficilement, pris par surprise, et en répand partout sur son menton.

Cas fronce encore plus les sourcils.

\- Mec. Arrête ça, tu vas te faire des rides.

Castiel lui jette un regard réprobateur et, oh, ok, il n'apprécie pas la bière.

Bon. C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu tard pour boire.

Dean pose sa bière sur la table, haussant l'un de ses sourcils à lui, étendant la main. _Content?_

Cas soupire, comme si Dean était un enfant turbulent. Dean devrait peut-être s'en sentir vexé, mais il sent ses lèvres s'étirer sans son accord.

\- Où as-tu entendu parler du comptage de moutons, Cas?

Cas l'observe, son expression neutre.

\- Dans la rue, par un Sans Domicile Fixe.

Oh.

Ouaip. Dean se sent toujours coupable, alors on va changer de sujet.

Il fixe Cas. Il ne sait plus quoi faire de sa main sans bière, alors il la passe dans ses cheveux.

\- On compte les moutons quand on n'arrive pas à dormir.

Cas fronce _encore _les sourcils. Il va falloir qu'il arrête ça.

\- Mais toi, Dean. Tu dors avec des moutons, quand tu vas dormir?

Dean rit. Ils n'ont rien fait de la journée, il est détendu comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps, et Sam est sauf dans son lit et Cas est _là_.

Il sourit encore.

\- Cas, ce sont des moutons imaginaires. Tu les imagines sautant une clôture dans ta tête, et tu les comptes. Je suppose que les gens espèrent que la monotonie du truc finisse par endormir.

Cas relève la tête. A la lumière des seules lampes de la pièce, ses yeux sont très bleus.

\- Et ça marche?

Dean a amorcé un geste pour reprendre sa bière, mais se rattrape au dernier moment au coup d'oeil de Cas. Il hausse une épaule.

\- Plus ou moins.

Cas semble plongé dans ses pensées. Dean réalise, alors :

\- Pourquoi? Tu as du mal à dormir?

Cas hausse une épaule à son tour, dans une imitation un peu gauche de Dean.

C'est l'alcool dans ses veines, qui lui donne envie de sourire encore.

\- Un peu. Les anges n'ont pas l'habitude de dormir.

Dean soupire, baissant la tête. Il se rapproche de Cas et pose une main sur son épaule :

\- Essaie. Si tu n'y arrives pas, on trouvera autre chose.

Les yeux de Cas vacillent, comme une vague. Ils sont décidément beaucoup trop bleus.

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean tousse; retire sa main.

Il lui souhaite bonne nuit, et quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, ils repartent en mission. Pas grand-chose, un loup-garou repéré dans le voisinage. Ils pourront dormir au bunker.

Dean observe Cas. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, loin de là : Dean avait toujours les yeux sur lui quand ils ont commencé les chasses avec lui après la Chute, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils soient allés trop vite et que Cas ne soit pas prêt, qu'il commette une erreur fatale sans ses pouvoirs. Cela a valu une dispute assez violente, au cours de laquelle Cas s'est entraîné d'arrache-pied dans le gymnase du bunker.

Dean ne s'est calmé que quand Cas l'a mis au tapis à mains nues.

Dean soupire. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit, c'est qu'il est resté tout de même sur le qui-vive, jetant des regards à l'ex-ange de temps à autre. Il a le sentiment cependant que Cas le sait et le laisse faire, conscient que Dean en a besoin pour se rassurer.

Ce matin-là, ce n'est pourtant pas pour cette raison que Dean l'étudie depuis l'arrière de sa tasse de café. Il recherche des signes d'épuisement, des indices lui indiquant que Cas aurait mal dormi.

Castiel fait la moue face à lui, les yeux troubles, mais ce n'est pas nouveau; il n'est pas vraiment du matin.

...Ses cernes sont un peu plus prononcés que d'habitude, non?

Cas croise son regard et Dean sursaute. Il se brûle les doigts sur son café et pousse un juron.

Les prunelles de Sam passent de Dean à Cas, de Cas à Dean.

Dean fusille son frère des yeux.

\- Alors, cette chasse?

Si Sam est surpris par son ton agressif, il ne fait aucun commentaire.

x

x

La chasse était facile, mais le loup-garou les a bien fait courir.

En rentrant, Dean s'écroule face la première sur le canapé.

\- Une bière et au dodo!

La voix mécontente de Sam retentit derrière lui :

\- Manger avant, ce serait bien, non?

Dean s'extirpe du canapé. Il s'est attendu à voir son frère non loin, les poings sur ses hanches comme une épouse en colère, mais pas à trouver Cas à ses côtés presque dans la même position, irradiant le désaccord par tous les pores de sa peau.

Dean grimace :

\- Deux contre un, c'est pas juste!

Et puis, un éclair de génie le traverse et un sourire se déplie, victorieux, sur son visage :

\- Il nous reste de quoi faire des hamburgers, pas vrai?

L'effet est immédiat.

Les yeux de Cas s'allument. Battant lentement des cils, il s'éloigne de Sam pour se retrouver du côté de Dean, juste à côté du canapé, fixant lui aussi son petit frère.

Dean imagine sans peine son regard de chiot battu.

Sam jure. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, capitulant :

\- Allez-y! Faites-vous votre hamburger!

Dean pousse une exclamation de joie enfantine et saute du canapé. Il attrape Cas par le bras, l'entraînant à la cuisine.

Il ne voit pas son frère les observer en secouant la tête, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

x

x

\- Alors, ces moutons? Ca a marché?

Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Sam lit un livre à la table du living-room derrière eux, trop coincé pour aller se chercher un fauteuil.

Cas le regarde. La télévision dessine des ombres sur son visage.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, "plus ou moins". J'ai compté jusqu'à neuf milliards, huit cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept mille sept cent quatre-vingt-quatorze moutons.

Dean émet un long sifflement. Il n'est même pas sûr de savoir compter jusque-là.

\- Wow.

Cas se tourne vers lui :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dean. Après cette chasse, je pense que je vais facilement m'endormir.

Dean, qui a posé ses mains derrière sa nuque, jambes écartées pour prendre le plus de place possible, étend ses bras, doigts frôlant le tee-shirt recouvrant l'épaule droite de Cas.

Un sourire naît lentement sur ses lèvres, arc paresseux et doux, iris plissés :

\- Okay.

xxx

xxx

Trois jours après, Dean rencontre Cas dans la cuisine, à 3h du matin, alors qu'il s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Cas? Tu ne dors pas?

Cas l'observe d'un oeil écaillé à la lumière du frigidaire. Dean appuie sur l'interrupteur et Cas pousse un grognement, frottant ses yeux, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et son visage chiffonné.

Dean cligne des paupières.

\- Okay, viens.

Il le guide par le bras jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, écarte la chaise pour qu'il s'assoie. Cas le suit aveuglément, hagard, et Dean doit retenir un sourire, son coeur gonflé dans sa poitrine.

Il se penche, souffle au-dessus de son oreille :

\- Reste là.

Cas frissonne. C'est vrai que le pyjama en coton qui le recouvre est léger, mais il fait chaud dans la cuisine.

Dean prépare deux mugs de lait chaud et les pose sur la table. Il ne s'assoit pas face à Cas mais à côté de lui, essayant de ne pas racler sa chaise trop fort sur le sol.

Sous la table, le genou de Cas rebondit contre le sien.

Dean sourit :

\- Bois ça et savoure. On dit que le lait chaud aide à dormir.

Cas plaque ses mains contre la tasse, observe le liquide. Il jette un oeil au contenu du mug de Dean puis relève les yeux vers lui :

-Pourquoi mon lait est marron et le tien non?

Dean, qui a commencé à boire son lait, sent ses oreilles chauffer.

\- Parce que j'ai mis du chocolat en poudre dans le tien.

Cas regarde de nouveau sa tasse, puis Dean. Il penche sa tête légèrement sur le côté :

\- Pourquoi?

Dean repose son mug vide. Ses yeux filent au-dessus de l'épaule de Cas.

\- Parce que c'est sucré, et que je sais que t'aimes ça.

Cas observe à nouveau le liquide; il goûte.

Un son, comme un ronronnement, échappe sa gorge et c'est au tour de la _nuque _de Dean de prendre de la couleur. Il observe Cas du coin de l'oeil et à sa réaction, le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres est impossible à contenir :

\- Alors?

Il est très fier de lui.

Cas le fixe comme s'il avait décroché la lune, et Dean rit. L'ex-ange a du chocolat partout.

\- On n'est pas censé avoir du chocolat en poudre alors ne le dis pas à Sam, c'est ma réserve secrète.

Il fait un clin d'oeil à Cas, qui plisse le front. Il a envie de le déplier de ses doigts.

..._Ah_.

\- Pourquoi cacher à Sam un mets aussi délicieux?

\- Pour qu'on en ait plus pour nous, Cas, bien sûr.

Cas se fige quelques secondes. Puis, il hoche la tête.

\- Oui. C'est logique.

Dean éclate de rire.

xxx

xxx

Cela devient une tradition. Quand ils dorment au bunker, Dean et Cas se retrouvent dans la cuisine vers 3h du matin, partageant un lait chaud. Au début, Dean a toujours une excuse : "J'allais aux toilettes." "J'avais faim." "Je viens de me réveiller, je sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je crois que je suis somnambule."

En réponse, Cas hoche toujours la tête, ses yeux brillants : "Bien sûr, Dean."

Et puis, Dean arrête de trouver des raisons après celle-ci : "C'est ta faute, Cas. Maintenant, c'est un rituel, à 3h je suis réveillé!" Et Cas rit; juste un peu, grave, léger.

Il rit, et l'estomac de Dean fait des loopings, quelque chose de chaud dans sa poitrine.

Le lait, sûrement.

Ils ne le disent pas à Sam; mais un jour, Dean retrouve dans le placard du chocolat en poudre qu'il n'a pas acheté, alors c'est que tout doit aller bien.

xxx

xxx

Sam a failli mourir. Il est maintenant hors de danger, étendu sur son lit, endormi dans sa chambre au bunker. Dean l'a débarbouillé, mais il cherche de manière obsessive s'il ne reste pas des traces de sang, sa main gauche sur l'estomac de Sam pour sentir sa respiration.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Cas arrive avec une chaise et vient s'installer à côté de Dean, au chevet de Sam.

Dean tourne vers lui des yeux injectés de sang, ses traits tirés, son visage blafard. C'est Sam qui a failli mourir, mais c'est lui qui ressemble à un cadavre.

\- Tu peux aller dormir, Cas, si tu veux. Sam va bien.

Sa voix est éraillée; un violon désaccordé, fatigué. Il essaie de sourire mais ses lèvres tremblent.

Cas secoue la tête lentement. Il se rapproche encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient cuisse contre cuisse, épaule contre épaule. Sa main gauche se pose à côté de celle de Dean, sur Sam.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

C'est un mauvais menteur.

Dean rit, et c'est _autre chose _qui se coince dans sa gorge, gêne son souffle.

Cas le regarde.

Dean enterre son sanglot contre la clavicule de l'ex-ange, et Cas attrape ses doigts.

xxx

xxx

Cas s'est fait une entorse de cheville. Il doit rester immobilisé.

Dire qu'il n'est pas content est un euphémisme.

Dean lui offre un sourire narquois :

\- Pas de chasse pour toi!

Cas le fusille des yeux.

Dean peut plaisanter parce que Cas ne s'est pas blessé lors d'une mission : cet idiot, il n'a pas regardé devant lui alors qu'il aidait une vieille dame à traverser et s'est fait mal à cause de la chaussée en mauvais état.

Dean a la sensation que si Cas s'était fait cela lors d'une chasse, il rirait moins.

Cependant, les conditions sont telles que Dean parade devant Cas alors que celui-ci ne peut pas bouger, lui amenant ses repas avec de grands gestes théâtraux comme s'il était au restaurant, l'installant confortablement sur les coussins du canapé en le vouvoyant juste pour le plaisir de voir sa mine déconfite. "Etes-vous certain d'être bien installé, Monsieur? Désirez-vous autre chose?"

Sam l'a observé en haussant un sourcil :

\- Es-tu sûr de jouer la comédie?

Dean a répondu sans ciller :

\- Bien sûr. Il _déteste_ qu'on le chouchoute. Je fais ça uniquement pour l'énerver.

Sam a rétréci les yeux, suspicieux, mais Dean a dévié son regard :

\- Il nous reste de la tarte?

La vérité, c'est que le premier soir, Cas n'a pas réussi à dormir. Endolori, de mauvaise humeur, il a alors essayé de descendre seul les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et se préparer un lait chaud.

Il est tombé sur Dean, assis sur le canapé dans le noir, plongé dans ses pensées. Dean, qui n'était pas du tout en train de penser à Cas seul dans son lit, à se retourner partout pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Autant dire que Dean n'a pas apprécié de le voir débarquer en haut des marches.

Il l'a ramené aussitôt dans sa chambre, le soutenant, le rabrouant tout le long : "T'es pas censé poser le pied par terre!".

Et puis, il l'a installé dans son lit, et avant même d'y réfléchir il a commencé à dessiner des ronds sur sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- ...Dean?

Dean s'est immobilisé. Il a rajusté les couvertures, essayant de retrouver une contenance, tapant une mesure inaudible sur le drap. L'innocence même.

\- Quoi?

Sa voix n'a pas vacillé du tout.

Cas a froncé les sourcils - ces _fichus _sourcils, c'est leur faute - et il a attrapé la main de Dean, le fixant de ses yeux bleus :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Dean a soupiré; un long soupir, comme on essaye de prendre la fuite. Mais sa main était toujours prisonnière.

Il a rendu son regard à Cas, une lueur de défi au fond de ses iris. Sa nuque était en feu.

\- Ma mère. Avait l'habitude de venir me caresser le visage quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Pour me détendre.

\- Oh.

Le silence s'est installé pendant plusieurs secondes. Dean était persuadé que Cas lâcherait sa main et se détournerait, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi oublier toute cette conversation.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'a fait Cas.

Ses yeux ont lui, intenses. Sérieux comme seul peut l'être l'océan :

\- Tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

La gorge de Dean s'est refermée. Son coeur a frappé contre les barreaux de sa cage, fou, terrifié.

Cas a souri, avec une douceur lunaire.

Alors, Dean a dégluti :

\- Okay.

Ses doigts se sont promenés sur ses sourcils, dans les creux de ses joues, le long de son nez; Cas n'a pas été long à s'endormir.

Dean est ressorti de la chambre en tremblant.

xxx

xxx

Dean ne sait pas où il est, mais il fait noir. Il y a un vide en lui, il se sent étrangement léger; un petit air qui souffle dans la pièce est glacé contre son ventre.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il baisse la main vers son abdomen; elle revient humide et poisseuse, empestant une odeur métallique qui ne peut être que celle du sang.

Oh.

_Oh._

\- Sammy?

Dean glisse. De l'eau arrive jusqu'à ses chevilles, et il est adossé à un mur.

La lumière. Il doit bien y avoir de la lumière, quelque part, non?

\- Cas?

Il tatonne contre le mur, à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Son pied heurte quelque chose dans un bruit mou.

\- ...Non.

Il tombe aussitôt à genoux, palpant le sol à l'aveuglette; il reconnaît le visage de Sam, et s'apprête à soupirer de soulagement quand il se rend compte de la froideur de sa peau.

\- _Non_. Sammy, Sammy?

Sam ne réagit pas; ni à ses gifles, ni à ses appels. Dean se penche, doigts sur sa bouche, essayant de sentir un souffle.

Il ne sent rie-

\- _SAM_ !

Quelque chose explose, dans une grande lumière. Dean se tourne dans sa direction avec une main pour voiler ses yeux.

C'est _Cas_.

Castiel, le corps traversé d'une lame, s'écrasant mort sur le sol. Sous lui, deux grandes traces d'ailes.

Et au-dessus de lui, Dean lui-même, ses deux yeux noirs.

Dean _hurle_.

x

x

\- Dean,Dean!

Dean s'est réveillé en sursaut depuis le canapé du salon, un hurlement déchirant ses cordes vocales. Son corps est en sueurs, son coeur _éclaté_.

Où sont Sam et Cas? _Où sont Sam et Cas_?

\- _DEAN_ !

Deux mains fraîches, qui le secouaient puis qui se posent sur ses joues. Une respiration contre la sienne.

Deux yeux bleus au-dessus de lui, Cas l'ayant enjambé sur le canapé, son regard désespéré de l'accrocher :

\- C'était un cauchemar... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Dean frissonne. Un long frisson, ses membres tremblants, ses boyaux tordus jusqu'à la nausée.

Il plonge dans les yeux de Cas, ces yeux pleins d'inquiétude, ces mêmes yeux qu'il a vus _morts_.

Dean hoquette.

Cas le serre contre lui. Il le serre contre lui, de toutes ses forces, main droite dans ses cheveux, main gauche contre sa nuque.

\- _C'est fini..._

Et Dean lui rend son étreinte. Il s'accroche, agrippe le tee-shirt, plonge contre son cou.

Il n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes...

\- Où est Sam...?

\- Sam est parti faire des courses. Tu faisais la sieste. C'est tout, tu faisais juste la sieste...

Dean se rend alors compte que Cas _tremble_, et se recule. L'ex-ange l'observe, ses yeux humides, sourire vacillant sur ses lèvres. Il efface ses larmes de ses doigts.

Il tremble trop fort, ses dents claquent.

\- Ensuite, tu... C'est comme si t-t-tu avais eu une sorte de, _d'attaque_. Et je, je...

Castiel le fixe. Son visage est plissé, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire. Dean, avant je pou-pouvais te tirer d'un rêve d'un seul geste, et là j'arrivais pas à te réveil-

Il s'interrompt. Un sanglot explose dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne pouvais _pas_-

Dean l'embrasse. Larmes, désespoir tremblant, amour au bord du gouffre. Il embrasse tout, et Cas pleure contre son épaule et personne ne se lâche.

xxx

xxx

Quand Sam revient, Dean et Cas sont chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, des mètres entiers entre eux.

\- ...Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Cas secoue la tête sans un mot. Ses yeux sont rouges.

Dean lui offre un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace. Il tient une bouteille d'alcool ouverte à la main.

Sam les fusille tous les deux du regard :

\- _Réglez ça_.

Il va dans la cuisine ranger ses courses, et ferme la porte derrière lui.

xxx

xxx

La nuit tombée, dean vient taper doucement à la porte de la chambre de Cas. Quand il se rend compte que celle-ci est ouverte, il entre.

Castiel, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, lui tourne le dos :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Dean ouvre la bouche. Un son, désespéré, incontrôlable, s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Cas se retourne aussitôt vers lui, le rejoignant en deux enjambées.

\- Je suis pas... Cas, je suis pas _assez_, je suis _pas_...

Castiel fronce les sourcils, et Dean _rirait_ s'il n'avait pas envie de faire l'inverse.

Cas pose sa main sur sa joue, avec une douceur indicible.

\- Pas assez quoi?

Et Dean se _brise_.

\- Je vous mérite pas. Cas, je te mérite pas, je vais tout détruire, je vais-

Alors Castiel se rengorge, la colère crépitante dans son regard :

\- Dean Winchester, je te _jure_ que si tu finis cette phrase, je vais-

Et Dean _l'embrasse_. Il l'embrasse comme on rentre à la maison, il l'embrasse comme on se retrouve. ll embrasse son front, son nez, ses joues, le fantôme de ses larmes.

Il l'embrasse pour dire ce qu'il ne peut pas dire, pas encore, mais qui bat au fond de lui, terrifié et vivant.

Et Castiel _comprend_.

Et ses yeux sourient, tandis que ses mots à lui se résument à une seule syllabe :

\- _Dean_.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain, Sam est étonné de ne toujours pas voir Dean et Cas; il est 10h du matin.

Il soupire, ruminant un peu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la soirée d'hier a été terrible et il a toujours la migraine.

Résigné, il monte les escaliers; il s'arrête deux secondes devant la porte de Dean, puis, saisi d'une intuition, il continue son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Cas.

Là, il entrouvre la porte.

Dean et Cas sont imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, dans le lit. Cas a sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Dean, son nez contre sa clavicule, sa main possessive en travers de son torse. Dean a le sommeil le plus paisible que Sam ne lui ait jamais vu, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. Son corps est entièrement tourné vers Cas, ses jambes probablement emmêlées aux siennes sous les couvertures, sa main gauche dans les cheveux bruns.

Sous les yeux de Sam, ils poussent un soupir endormi, en choeur, et Sam se dépêche de refermer la porte pour _rire_.

_Bon sang_...

\- Bon...

Sam reprend la direction des escaliers en frappant dans ses mains, un sourire impossible à contenir sur son visage :

\- Ils devraient réussir à trouver le sommeil, maintenant.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **_Ma_ mère me caressait le visage quand j'étais petite pour m'aider à m'endormir. Essayez, c'est idéal pour se détendre. :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et à bientôt!


End file.
